First Date
by fizzy123
Summary: I'm sure it's been done before. but this is my take on Kurt and Blaine's first Date. Blaine is determined to impress Kurt 'cause he's a keeper!


First date

10 minutes into their supposed 'practicing' Blaine released Kurt's lips, gasping. Kurt still felt like he was floating and this was all a dream. Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he laughed coughing at the awkwardness "I'm- I'm doing this all backwards. Oh God. I was supposed to take you on a date and bring you flowers and be all romantic, I'm so sorry. And now you probably think I'm cheap-"

Blaine was cut off as Kurt pressed his lip to Blaine's again. "Shut up," Kurt giggled and pecked Blaine lips again.

"I should have asked you on a date first," Blaine muttered between kisses.

Kurt looked his in the eye "I probably would have thought you meant a 'friend date,' now we _know _we're on the same page," Kurt smiled and leaned in again.

"Hmm, so how about tonight, I'll pick you up from your room, I'll take you out and we'll be all couple-y," Blaine whispered.

"You have got yourself a deal, sir,"

o/O\o

At 7 o'clock that night, Blaine knocked on Kurt's dorm, door. His palms were sweating as he fumbled with the bouquet behind his back. After a few seconds, it was open to reveal Kurt, wearing dark skinny jeans, a black shirt, waistcoat and his favourite white doc Martians.

Blaine stopped himself from staring, only by pushing the flowers out from behind his back, and into Kurt's hands.

"oh, Blaine! They're beautiful!" Kurt smiled

"Not as beautiful as you," the cheesy line slipped out before he could stop it.

Kurt giggles "you cheese ball!"

Blaine pouted as he stood back to let Kurt out of his door way and lock the room "only for you," he said in a small voice.

Kurt was sure if he had been a teenage girl, his voice would have reach that squeaky pitch it does when he walks past a small dog or child. He controlled himself and said in a playful mocking tone "Awww, you're just a 5 year old at heart, aren't you?"

Blaine laughed and returned to his normal voice "actually 5 1\2,"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they started walking along the corridor, Kurt looked down in surprise but smiled brightly as he felt Blaine's fingers tighten around his.

o/O\o

Blaine and Kurt walked side-by-side across the Dalton lawn towards the student parking lot, but all the lights had been turned off. Kurt could not see a thing. Well this isn't sketchy at all, Kurt thought as they approached the lot.

As if they were reading his mind, the lights suddenly flickered on in succession. Kurt was speechless as he saw what awaited him.

Wes and David were standing in the centre of the car park, but they weren't alone. Next to them was a plump, stout man dressed in a black tuxedo with a driver's cap on. Behind the 3 was a sleek, black, stretch limo.

Kurt's mouth dropped.

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel," the driver greeted, opening the passenger door.

"Blaine, you didn't have-" he started to say but was cut short.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine cocked his head toward the limo, "your evening awaits you."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand as he helped him into the backseat.

He watched as Kurt rotated his head taking it all in; there was a mini-bar, and soft, purple light was dancing around the seats. Music was playing, but it was too soft to hear.

Finally, Kurt collected himself enough to .

"Blaine Anderson, I cannot believe you got a limo!"

"Oh hush, I told you I wanted this to be perfect."

"But. A limo? This must have been so expensive!"

"Kurt Hummel, don't you ever question how much money I spend. Especially how much money I spend on you!"

"But-"

"diet coke?" Blaine interjected as he offered his date a chilled can.

When the limo finally came to a stop, Blaine took his hand from Kurt's and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. The confusion Kurt was feeling earlier in the evening returned.

A few minutes passed before Blaine returned to escort Kurt out of the car.

Blaine? The park?" Kurt asked. Blaine just smiled, taking Kurt's hand again and leading him down a path into the woods. "Where are we going? It's creepy back here."

"It's just a little further, trust me" Blaine consoled him, pressing a small kiss to his hand. Kurt was silent after that, mostly from shock and the fact that his heart was about to explode out of his chest.

"Alright, now you need to close your eyes," Blaine said. Kurt sighed wistfully, but did as he was told, letting Blaine lead him and telling him where to step.

"Alright, open them," Blaine said nervously. The sight Kurt was met with literally took his breath away.

There was a red and white checker blanket laying a large clearing. There were candles everywhere, casting a beautiful, soft glow on the picnic. In front of the blanket, a projector and a screen were set up, ready to play a movie.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine," Kurt breathed, drawing Blaine into his arms and muttering a breathless thank you into the boy's un-gelled curls.

"I can't believe this is our first date," Kurt whispered breathlessly.

Blaine smiled "the first of many,"

And it was.


End file.
